Revenge
by Hentai Trunks
Summary: All saiyans are weakened by some strange force.....they're off to find out what it is


Revenge  
  
Chapter 1: Prologue  
  
  
Trunks sighed as he looked at the clouds sail by. It was clear windy day and all he could think of was that he had a test he had to cram for. Even though he's an intelligent guy, this test proved to be hard. He had nothing to do but mope around, doing nothing. But he still had a week or two so he figured, why do it now? He blinked as the sun disappeared behind a cloud. He got off his hammock. He was bored and all he really wanted to do was train. He walked up to a capsule and opened the door wich was very securily locked so that nobody could get in. Goten surprised him by jumping right in his face from inside the capsule.  
  
"Hi, Trunks!"said Goten with a cheesy grin.  
  
He was wearing saiyan armor.  
  
Trunks fell back.  
  
"Oh...uh, hi, Goten. What's up? And how do you know the password for this thing?"said Trunks.  
  
"It's all in here."said Goten, tapping his chest.  
  
Trunks pointed to his head.  
  
"Here, you mean?"he laughed.  
  
"Oh, yeah!"said Goten, pointing to his head.  
  
"I just felt like training. Bored."said Trunks.  
  
He sighed.  
  
"Wanna spar with me, then? You're alone. And it's always good to have and extra person to have the job done."said Goten.  
  
"Sure. If you want. I hope you don't mind. I'll put the settings for 900 times earth's normal gravity."  
  
"There's no problem."grinned Goten.  
  
"What're you grinning at?"asked Trunks suspiciously.  
  
"Forget it."said Goten.  
  
Trunks fell back as his mom, Bulma, called for him, screaming.  
  
"Wait here, Goten. I'll be back."said Trunks.  
  
He went inside and left Goten alone.  
  
Goten grinned as he thought of something. Was it maybe that he knew that Trunks had choo-choo trains on his underwear? Was it the fact that he probably got in trouble? No, it was something far more interesting than that. Goten got up, and slowly, he began to flash. His dark hair flashed blond as he powered up to SSJ. Something different was going on. He had his saiyan tail. His tail was also blond. He focused as the clouds spread all together, making the earth shake. He had, it seemed, the power to bring the moon. Wich means, it was night. He looked at it closely as his eyes, slowly, started turning red. His teeth, quick as lightning, turned into fangs. His arms, legs and chest expanded as blond fur started sprouting through his skin. He roared loudly daylight came again. The moon was still shining, with the sun at east. Goten was unable to control himself. Trunks came running towards him, surprised.  
  
"No, Goten..."he mumbled.  
  
Trunks powered up to SSJ3. He charged at Goten, nailing him to the ground. Goten growled furiously as he hit Trunks with a blow to the chest. Trunks was sent into the air. He groaned as he fell on the ground. The moon flickered and disappeared. There was a huge amount of energy that bursted out of Goten as he started shrinking. He had no top for his armor, long hair that went down his back, and a hairy chest similar to a gorilla. Trunks got up and looked at Goten as he felt the enormous power surgeing through him.  
  
"This never happened before!!"said Goten as he looked at himself and feeling how strong he had become."I only wanted to turn into a Golden Oozaru. I've done it before but I didn't remember anything this time! I must be a lot stronger than you, Trunks! It feels weird to have all this hair and all."  
  
He looked inside his pants.  
  
"Holy shit! This would take forever to shave!"he grinned.  
  
Trunks sighed.  
  
"C'mon. Let's train."he said grabbing him by shoulder and dragging him inside the capsule.  
  
The inside was a lot heavier than it would normally be for a person, but as you know, saiyans are different and can withstand very high gravity without a sweat. Trunks set the settings for 900 times earth's normal gravity and walked inside an energy bubble. The gravity inside was a lot heavier than in the entrance and Goten walked in. He had turned back to normal. It was amazing how much the bubble expanded as they each went their own way across the bubble. It felt like they were fighting in space: all that room to spar. Goten grinned as he saw that this could be his advantage. Trunks had told Goten earlier that the bubble was something him, Vegeta, Goku and Gohan had made. It was very difficult even though they were 4 saiyans. It still required lots of power. Goku, Vegeta, Gohan and Trunks, as you know, are the strongest saiyans that have ever existed. Goku and Vegeta were mainly the best ones considering the were allies ever since Goku met Vegeta 24 years ago. Yes, it has been that long since they've known each other. Trunks looked around as the bubble could not be broke but power. Only Trunks, Gohan, Goku and Vegeta have the power to break through it. They all have to be there to break through it. If not, it's useless. Trunks' hair flashed blond along with his eyes they blinked green. A golden aura surrounded him as he became SSJ. Goten imitated him only, he did it faster. Trunks smiled as he knew that Goten had trained since he last fought him. Trunks' hair grew longer and his aura, more glowish as his muscles became bigger, he had turned to SSJ2. Goten, as you know, skipped that and went to SSJ3, his tail swishing behind him. He grinned as Trunks did the same. Goten blinked, then said,"I'm kinda hungry, Trunks! Would you mind if we ate first?"he said, hopping around like a little 5 year old. Not entirely surprised, Trunks said,"Sure. If that's what you want before we start."  
Goten walked outside to the doors, but because the doors couldn't go faster than him, he got impatient and busted through the ceiling. Trunks caught a glimpse of him running inside the kitchen, clicking his feet as he jumped.  
  
"Man," Trunks thought, looking at the capsule,"We're really gonna have to get a strong roof on this thing, he keeps breaking it each time I say "food"."  
  
Trunks walked in the kitchen, spotting Goten's behind sticking out from the inside of the fridge. Goten's head popped out.  
  
"Oh, hey, Trunks."grinned Goten,"I was just looking to see if there was any leftovers, because somehow we had so much last night and now the fridge is almost empty, I wonder why."  
  
Popping in his head in the fridge, smacking his lips, Goten's head popped out once more, carrying in his mouth, what seemed to be a dinosaur leg, with barbeque sauce on the bone. He skipped in the dining room and sat down to the table. Trunks walked inside the dining room to find the table piled up high with what seemed to be a month's supply of food. He looked at Goten and mouthed something. Goten shrugged and mouthed back,"but I was hungry." Trunks sighed and walked into the living room. Before he could sit on the couch, Goten ran into the living room with a dozen bag of snacks in each arm."Aren't you going to eat what was on the table before eating your snacks?" "I'm done."he said, glancing at the news. Trunks leaned back to see the dinner table. It was empty. His eyes opened wide and he looked at Goten."Hey, Trunks, d'you want a bag of chips or somethin'? I've got a lot here and I don't mind shar-"asked Goten, as he was cut off by Trunks' stare."What?"   
  
Goku was flying 3 000 feet in the air, heading, rather fast,for the Kame house. He disappeared in the horizon. A minute later, a hovercar was driving over the water, obviously chasing after Goku. Let's take a closer look to see whom that might be. Hmm, it seems to be "furious" ChiChi, looks like Goku has done something his wife is not very fond of.  
  
At the Kame house, Muten Roshi was reading, or rather, gaping, at his lingerie-pornish magazines laughing excitedly as he turned a page. As usual, Krillin was firing Kamehamehas by standing in the water to train himself, when he sensed Goku. A flashed appeared far away, and something was closing in on the Kame house. Goku arrived in the blink of an eye. Krillin saw how worried he was and knew that Goku was in for it.  
  
In the middle of nowhere, a curious, tall, three-eyed man, named Tien, with his small, white friends Chaotzu, were training between cliffs, Tien fireing slicing discs at Chaotzu. Chaotzu avoid this by deflecting to its owner. Tien jumped out of its way and a beam hit him bang in the chest and he went flying a few hundred yards. He noticed his blow and divided himself into four of himself. He chased after Chaotzu.  
  
Somewhere, not too far from there, high up on Kami's Tower, was training Yamcha. He sending various kicks and punches to himself (he had split himself in half).The real Yamcha fired a beam at the clone, and the clone deflected it by kicking it back. Yamcha avoided this and sparred with himself, Mr.Popo and Dende watching him (or them, if that's what you want to say). 


End file.
